


captured by your beauty

by sunshineforthesoul



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Makeup Youtuber!Nursey, dex does nursey's makeup, that's literally it - Freeform, this is super self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineforthesoul/pseuds/sunshineforthesoul
Summary: Derek Nurse does the “My Boyfriend Does My Makeup” challenge with William Poindexter.





	captured by your beauty

**Author's Note:**

> also on [tumblr](https://omgdexnursey.tumblr.com/post/186773457536/beauty-is-in-the-eye-of-the-beholder)
> 
> writing a fic based on a video is tricky, but basically the format is like a transcript/like script for a play?
> 
> title from “my confession” by josh groban
> 
> check, please! and its characters belong to ngozi

### Transcript of Makeup Youtuber Derek Nurse’s “My Boyfriend Does My Makeup… Pray For Me!! | Derek Nurse” Video

  


**Derek:** Hello everyone! Welcome back to my channel! Today, back by popular demand, I have a very special guest with me. [Derek throws his arm around Will] For those of you who don’t know, this is the love of my life aka Will.

[Will’s mouth twitches like he’s trying not to smile. He waves at the camera.]

**Derek:** So, I haven’t told Will what we’re doing today because he might’ve run away if I did. [A sly smirk creeps across his face] Will, darling, there’s a challenge going around called the ‘My Boyfriend Does My Makeup’ challenge…

[He trails off, glancing at Will’s face. He laughs as Will processes what he’s hinting at.]

**Will:** You’re [censored] joking.

**Derek:** Language!

**Will:** Sorry. Are you [censored] me? 

**Derek:** That wasn’t any better!

  


_(Cut)_

  


**Derek:** So, the whole idea is that you’re supposed to do my makeup the way you think I look the best, like, what your favorite look is on me.

**Will, mumbling:** You don’t need makeup to look good.

**Derek:** Aww, that was so sweet! 

[He takes Will’s face in his hands.]

**Will:** This is going to be a disaster.

**Derek:** That’s the spirit! [He turns to the camera] Before we begin, make sure you’re subscribed, and leave a like if you’d like to see more Will on the channel!

[Next to him, Will is shaking his head and waving his hand in front of his throat, mouthing “No”.] 

  


_(Cut)_

  


**Derek:** Are you ready babe?

**Will, with fake enthusiasm:** Yeah, totally! [His eyes dart to the camera, then back to Derek] Wait. You’re gonna help me, right? ‘Cause I literally don’t know what I’m doing.

**Derek:** Of course. [He puts his hand on Will’s shoulder] Will, trust me, I’m going to be guiding you through the entire process, otherwise we’re going to have a huge mess on our hands.

**Will:** And your face.

  


_(Cut)_

  


**Derek:** So, we’re gonna start off with primer, and today we have the Too Faced Hangover RX face primer. 

[He hands it to Will]

**Will, as he pats it onto Derek's face:** This feels weird. What is this for?

**Derek:** It makes the makeup go on smoother and last longer. You know like when you paint? And you use a primer before you put the paint down?

**Will:** No.

  


_(Cut)_

  


**Derek:** So now we’re going in with foundation. Will, can you tell everyone what foundation we’re using today?

**Will:** This is the... [He squints at the label] Fenty foundation.

**Derek:** I use the shade 480, and as always, the products will be listed in the description below.

  


_(Cut to Derek with a few unblended pumps of foundation on his face)_

  


**Derek:** Do you want to apply this with a sponge or a brush?

[Will’s eyebrows furrow as he thinks.]

**Derek:** Before the foundation dries, babe.

**Will:** Uhhh… sponge.

[Derek hands him a Beauty Blender]

**Derek, as Will blends the foundation:** Do you know which one this is?

[Will doesn’t answer. Edited crickets chirping sound effect.]

**Derek, smiling:** It’s a Beauty Blender. [Speaking to the audience] I go back and forth between using a brush or a sponge. On days where I want more coverage, I’ll use a brush, but most days I use a sponge—

**Will, interrupting:** Stop talking. I’m beauty blending.

  


_(Cut)_

  


**Derek:** So now onto concealer. I have the Nars Radiant Creamy Concealer in the shade Amande.

**Will:** Oh I know this. This is the one you do in like a triangle under your eyes.

**Derek:** How’d you know that? Who told you that?

**Will, applying the concealer:** I’m a professional.

[Derek looks at camera. His expression is skeptical, and he mouths “Help me”.]

  


_(Cut)_

  


[Will is blending the concealer with the same sponge.]

**Derek:** You can press a little harder, sweets. 

**Will:** I don’t want to hurt you.

**Derek:** You won’t. My face has handled worse. 

[Derek winks at the camera.]

  


_(Cut)_

  


**Will, quietly as he's applying translucent powder:** Do you ever bake while you’re baked? 

  


_(Cut)_

  


[Will is completely silent as he fills in Derek’s eyebrows with the eyebrow pencil.]

**Derek:** You’re concentrating really hard, babe. 

**Will:** I’m extremely stressed right now.

  


_(Cut)_

  


**Derek:** How do you feel?

[Will studies Derek’s face. His mouth twitches again. As they stare at each other, they both start giggling.]

**Derek:** Why are you _laughing?_

[They both laugh harder.]

  


_(Cut)_

  


**Derek:** So I had Will pick out his favorite looks so I could use them as a reference for what products I picked for today. He likes when I do warm browns and coppers slash golds, but I also know that one of your all time favorites is the purple look I did a little while ago, so I have a couple of palettes—

**Will:** I want to do purple.

**Derek, surprised:** Oh— okay. We can do that. So, for that I picked out the Mothership III palette from Ms. Pat McGrath.

  


_(Cut)_

  


[Will is gently blending the color Deep Shade into the crease of Derek’s eye. Derek cracks open the other eye and carefully peeks at Will. A little smile appears when he sees the extreme focus on Will’s face.]

  


_(Cut)_

  


[Will is patting the color Night Creature onto Derek’s lids.]

**Will:** Ugh, this is so much work. I need a break. I’m tired.

**Derek:** Do you understand now why we can’t just make plans last minute? Are you gonna have a little more sympathy now when I’m taking a long time to get ready?

**Will, continuing as if Derek hadn't spoken:** It’s like, when is it good? When can I stop?

**Derek:** Exactly.

  


_(Cut)_

  


[Will holds the palette in one hand and an eyeshadow brush in the other. He appears to be thinking hard about what color to choose.]

**Derek:** You look like a painter trying to decide what color you want.

**Will:** That’s because I am.

**Derek, in an over exaggerated New York accent:** We got ourselves a real artist over here. 

[Will suppresses a smile.]

  


_(Cut)_

  


**Derek:** What’re you doing now?

**Will:** I’m putting this like sparkly shimmery color—

**Derek, speaking quickly:** Astral Ghost Orchid from the same palette.

**Will:** I’m putting it like in the inner corner to make it brighter?

**Derek, sniffling:** Oh my God I’m so proud.

  


_(Cut)_

  


**Will:** I think I’m done.

[Derek opens both eyes.]

**Derek:** Are you sure?

[The camera does a slow zoom on Will’s face as he thinks. It snaps back to the regular shot when he speaks.]

**Will:** Do you have another purple? I feel like it needs to be more purpley.

**Derek:** Lemme see… [Out of frame, he searches through his palettes] What about this?

**Will:** Ooh I like that.

[Derek closes his eyes and Will applies the shadow to his eyelids.]

**Derek, eyes still closed:** This is the shade Purple Reign from the Mothership Subversive La Vie En Rose palette. 

  


_(Cut)_

  


**Will:** Okay, now I’m done.

**Derek:** Can I see?

[Derek holds the eyeshadow palette up to look in the mirror.]

**Derek:** Oh, it looks good. You did like a halo eye!

**Will, sarcastically:** Yeah, totally, you know, that’s what I was going for.

**Derek:** You don’t know what a halo eye is, do you?

**Will:** No.

  


_(Cut)_

  


[Will dusts off the baking powder underneath Derek’s eyes. Derek coughs dramatically as powder flies everywhere.]

  


_(Cut)_

  


**Derek:** Moving on to mascara! [He claps his hands together] We’re getting there babe. How we doin’?

**Will:** I’m exhausted. I can’t wait for this to be over.

**Derek:** Great! 

  


_(Cut)_

  


**Derek:** Okay, so the mascara that we’re using is my favorite, Too Faced Better Than Sex.

[Will holds the wand up to Derek’s eye and then pauses.]

**Will:** I’m scared. 

**Derek:** Sweets, I trust you. You can do this. Just don’t stick it in my eye and we’ll be fine.

[Will looks at the camera, horrified.]

  


_(Cut)_

  


[Will is applying the mascara.]

**Will:** Is this really better than sex?

**Derek:** Depends.

[Will stops.]

**Will:** On what?

[Derek looks at the camera, raising both eyebrows.]

**Will:** Derek!

  


_(Cut)_

  


**Will, exhaling loudly:** Oh my God I never want to do that ever again. I’ve never been so stressed in my entire life.

**Derek:** Does that mean I should do the false lashes then?

**Will, a mixture of confusion and panic on his face:** The what?

  


_(Cut)_

  


**Derek:** So I did my lashes off camera. They’re in the style So Extra Miami from Lilly lashes. 

**Derek:** Next up is bronzer, and we’re using my trusty ABH bronzer.

  


_(Cut)_

  


**Derek:** So this is gonna go on the places that the sun would naturally hit, so like my cheeks and my forehead…

**Will:** Is this like contouring or whatever?

**Derek:** Mmm, kind of. I don’t usually contour because I already have killer cheekbones. 

[Will snorts.]

  


_(Cut)_

  


[Derek looks at the monitor (off screen)]

**Derek:** You really went in on the bronzer babe.

**Will:** I’m sorry, I thought this was _my_ look.

[Derek holds his hands up]

**Derek:** You’re right, you’re right. Sorry. You’re the artist.

**Will:** Thank you. I don't need your criticism. I'm like... the next Picasso.

**Derek:** God, I hope you’re joking.

  


_(Cut)_

  


**Derek:** Time for blush! Will, you’re almost to the finish line!

**Will:** Jesus, there’s so many steps. Are you sure they’re all necessary?

**Derek:** You’ve still got two more after this.

[Will gets up and walks away.]

**Derek:** Will! Come back! Will! 

[Will responds unintelligibly.] 

**Derek:** William Poindexter, get back here right now!

  


_(Cut)_

  


**Derek:** For blush, since the eyes are quite bold, we’re gonna go in with a little bit of Dolce Vita from Nars. 

[Will drags his hands down his face.]

  


_(Cut)_

  


[Will is applying highlight to Derek’s cheekbones.]

**Derek:** How does it look babe?

[Will moves back slightly to look at Derek.]

**Will:** Honestly, I think I should start a makeup channel.

[Derek gasps.]

**Derek:** All the beauty gurus out there are quaking.

[They stare at each other. A few seconds later they both start laughing.] 

  


_(Cut)_

  


**Derek:** We’re down to the last step Will! [Edited cheering sound effect] Well, besides setting spray.

**Will:** Thank God.

**Derek:** So in terms of lips that Will likes I have a few different options. We can do like a pinky nude, we could do a gloss, or we could match the eyes...

[Will picks up a lipstick.]

**Will:** This one. 

[Derek reaches out.]

**Derek:** Which one did you pick? [Reading the label] This is the Mattemoiselle lipstick in— [He cuts off and stares at Will] Will.

  


_(Cut)_

  


**Derek:** You wanna tell everyone what color you picked out babe?

[Will wiggles his eyebrows.]

**Will:** Spanked.

  


_(Cut)_

  


[Derek is laughing.]

**Will:** Stop! You're ruining my masterpiece.

**Derek:** Sorry. Okay. [He takes a deep breath] I’m good.

[As soon as Will moves in to apply the lipstick, Derek resumes laughing.]

  


_(Cut)_

  


[Will sprays Derek’s face with setting spray.]

**Derek:** And this look is complete! Thank you Will, for being a good sport — for the most part — today. Now that we’re done, how do you think you did?

**Will:** I think you look amazing. I did such a good job.

**Derek:** I mean, for your first time, you didn’t do too bad.

**Will, grinning:** That’s not the first time I’ve heard that.

[Derek smacks Will’s arm.]

  


_(Cut)_

  


[Derek is laughing, as Will sits, quietly smirking at him. Derek’s laughter starts to die down. They make eye contact, and they both start laughing again.]

  


_(Cut)_

  


**Derek:** Well, you did a good job. I love you.

**Will, in a hushed voice:** That’s gay.

**Derek, getting up:** Okay that’s it. Video’s over. Bye.

  


_(Cut)_

  


**Derek:** So I hope you all enjoyed this video. Thank you all for watching and make sure you thumbs up this video if you want Will to start his own makeup channel.

[Will snickers.]

**Derek:** Caitlin and Bits, we’d love to see you do this challenge too! Love you all! See you next time!

**Will:** Bye!

  


_(Cut)_

  


**Will, getting up from his chair:** That was a [censored] mess.

  


### [End]

  


**Author's Note:**

> i used [this](https://youtu.be/Fn7vNlOaDmc) video as inspiration, and i also used jackie aina's other tutorials as a reference for products that nursey could use.
> 
> edit (aug. 7): i changed the title because i made this into a series and the original fic title was the one i wanted the series name to be
> 
> edit (nov. 6): i changed the title again because i hated it lmao
> 
> come say hi to me on tumblr [@omgdexnursey](https://omgdexnursey.tumblr.com/)


End file.
